1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massaging apparatus capable of addressing diagnostic inquiries to a user for performing a proper massage based on the physical condition of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, massaging apparatus have been provided with multiple massaging functions such as kneading, pressing, tapping and vibration. Further, there has been proposed a chair-type massaging apparatus which is adapted to massage the whole body (including the lower half of the body) of a user by activating massaging elements provided in the backrest portion, seat portion and footrest portion thereof. Such massaging apparatus are intended not only to provide a mere massage but only to achieve certain therapeutic objectives such as maintenance of health and recovery of functions.
With such conventional massaging apparatus, however, the user selects the type of massage to be performed and determines a portion to be massaged by himself or herself according to his or her own preference or based on a subjective symptom perceived by the user. Thus, where the user's judgment is improper or the user cannot judge based on his or her own knowledge, a proper massage based on the current physical condition of the user is not necessarily performed.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a massaging apparatus which is capable of judging the current physical condition of a user and providing a proper massage based on the judgment.